So many couples, so little time
by Lana Mizutani
Summary: Be prepared for the onslaught of yaoi couplings such as fujiryo, golden pair and such as you go through their daily lifes at school and at home...Warnings, not for homophobes!
1. a little bit of fujiryo doesn't hurt

The Princes Of Tennis

Author: Lana Mizutani

Pairing(s): Fuji x Ryoma, Oishi x Eiji, Inui x Kaidoh, Momoshiro x Ann, Shinji x Kamio x Shinji, Tezuka x Atobe, others

Warnings: Slight AU. This is a yaoi fic which means boyxboy love. Homophobes not welcome...

Disclaimation: Umm... If POT was mine, I wouldn't be sitting at the computer typing yaoi fics, I would have made the characters get it on.

Chapter: A sort of epilogue

"Fuji-senpai, I want to continue our match." These were the words of Ryoma to his senpai.

"Hontou ni? I'd be glad to," answered Fuji with a smile on his face. He took his racket and stood up, looking down at the face that was covered slightly by a cap. "However only if you're really prepared."

"What do you think?" Ryoma smirked and and turned to walk to one of the empty tennis courts.

Ryoma lost the set 4 games to 6.

"It was a good game," Fuji said, holding out his hand for Ryoma to shake.

"No it wasn't but next time I'll win," said Ryoma who was still smirking although he had lost. For the first time, he actually felt that he had done his best and had no regrets but he sure wasn't going to let Fuji win over him once more. He reached his hand over to shake Fuji's hand.

"Saa, if you say so..." On agreeing that, they both made their way back to the shower rooms only to find that they were one of the last few members left.

"Fuji! Slow, Nyaa!"

"You both sure took your time, ne. Now, hurry up cause it's late and we have to lock up, okay?" said Oishi who was with Tezuka, being both the vice-captain and captain respectively had the duty of making sure everything was back accordingly and had to lock up the area after practice. Other than the two of them, there was also Eiji who was waiting for Oishi.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I was thinking to ask both of you to allow me to do the lock up today because I'm going to take some time in the showers and I wouldn't want to waste both in fact including Eijis' time by making all of you wait."Fuji said while taking out his towel and other bath accesories.

"Actually I don't mind because I trust you and I know that Tezuka trusts you too but it's his decision," said Oishi.

"You may take the keys but I hold you responsible if anything happens to go missing." With that Tezuka takes his tennis bag and heads out of the locker room with both Oishi and Eiji on his trail.

"Bye, Nyaa!"

"Bye."

The shower room had no cubicles like most common sports showers in Japan. So everyone had to bath in the nude together. In this case, it was only Fuji and Ryoma.

Ryoma was making sure that his body was thoroughly clean when he suddenly felt uneasy. He looked around for the source of discomfort only to of course find Fuji having a shower. It was when he decided that his mind was playing tricks on him that he found himself looking at the drops of water that was sliding down Fuji's chest towards.."Echizen?"

Eh! Fuji senpai caught him doing something that he never imagined himself to do..."Nani?" Ryoma asked trying to stay composed. "Ano, can you pass me the soap over there?"

Ryoma sighed in relief. Fuji-senpai didn't notice anything unusual. Ryoma picked up the bar of soap that was lying on the floor and walked towards Fuji, his hand holding out the soap. All of a sudden, he slipped on the slippery floor and found himself heading towards the floor fast. He held out his hand to protect himself and to brace himself for the hard fall but it never came, instead, he found himself in a pair of arms belonging to Fuji when he looked up. He sort of blushed if you considered a very slight tinge of red on the cheeks as blushing and pulled himself out of the 'embrace' quickly.

"Daijoubu ka?" asked Fuji with a concerned voice.

"Aa..daijoubu. Arigatou." With that Ryoma returned to his shower not before giving the soap that was miraculously still in his hands to Fuji. He hurried himself and was soon ready. Before he went off, he said goodbye to Fuji who was still in the middle of wearing his school uniform.

"Ryoma-kun. Anata no kawaii desu yo.." Fuji smirked and after cleaning up, locked up the rooms before heading home himself.

A/N: Although this was a good place to end, I'm still not yet satisfied so...on with the fic!

"Echizen! Hayaku or we'll be late!" Momoshiro yelled. He was in his daily routine of fetching Ryoma to school.

"Matte!" With that Ryoma came out, the corner of a piece of toast in his mouth and his hands carrying both his school and tennis bags. "Better hurry up next time," nagged Momoshiro.

"Hai, hai."

"And so that ends the lesson on trigonometry. Tomorrow we're going on to a new topic. Make sure all of you finish your homework by tomorrow or else you'll have detention. Class dismissed." The bell rang right on the dot.

"Maa...Trigonometry is so hard! I don't think that I'll be able to finish all the homework Abaki sensei gave. How about you Echizen? I bet you can't do it too!" Horio was in his annoying mode. Ryoma simply brushed him off with a Hn and walked out of the classroom for lunch. He tried to but Horio kept distracting him till it was too late to notice HER.

"Ryoma-kun..Ano, are you eating lunch?" It was coach's granddaughter, whose name slipped his mind. Well duh. Of course he was going off to eat lunch, it was lunch period after all.

but..."Hn."

"I see...ummm...Can you..eh? Where did Ryoma-kun go to?" She looked around only to see a piece of cloth disappear by the corner.

"I guess Ryoma-kun is busy..." Poor girl. She and her deluded mind...

As usual this corner of the rooftop was empty. This was the place he always went to during lunch or at times when he wanted to rest. He put a step in only to trip on a leg that he had not seen on the ground. Great, a second fall in just two days, I'd better pray that there won't be a third time soon. With that, he put up his arms to protect himself and lo behold, he didn't feel the ground. In fact, he felt the same thing as last time and that is a pair of arms around him.

"You know, Echizen, with your agility on the court, it's unbelievable that you are so clumsy outside."

Ryoma whipped his head up to see a pair of icy blue eyes that were immediately hidden behind smiling eyelids. It was Fuji-senpai!

"You should be careful you know. It's not like I'm always there to save you..." Fuji gave Ryoma a smile.

"But this time, it wasn't my fault. How was I to know that there was someone sitting beside the doorway hidden from view."

"I guess, I'm to be blamed too. Gomen.." said Fuji apologetically.

"Daijoubu, at least you made up by helping me," said Ryoma, and pulled down his cap to cover his face, He took a seat beside Fuji, making himself comfortable before starting on his lunch. Both of them finished their lunch fairly quickly considering they were both teenage boys. They sat there in peaceful silence, simply enjoying the breeze and looking up at the sky.

After a full lunch, Ryoma felt sleepy and finding that it was such a nice weather, decided to fall sleep after all.

Fuji was surprised when he felt something on his shoulder. It was Ryoma who had indeed fallen asleep and in his subconsciousness had tried to find the most comfortable way to sleep which was to place his head on Fuji's shoulder.

Fuji unable to control himself smiled, and proceeded to carefully place Ryoma'c head on his lap where Ryoma indeed found it a much more comfortable place to sleep because he did not wake up until Fuji woke him up 5 minutes before the end of recess bell rang. Although embarrassed, Ryoma had pride so he opted to thank Fuji before returning to class.

A/N: Weird place to end but it's already two in the morning, so bye!

The author needs her beauty sleep...Not! Review...Constructive criticism much welcomed...Gomen if they are to OOC...


	2. A trying day for fujiryo

The Prince Of Tennis

Author: Lana Mizutani

Pairing(s): Fuji x Ryoma, Oishi x Eiji, Inui x Kaidoh, Momoshiro x Ann, Shinji x Kamio x Shinji, Tezuka x Atobe, others

Warnings: Slight AU. This is a yaoi fic which means boyxboy love. Homophobes not welcome...

Disclaimation: Umm... If POT was mine, I wouldn't be sitting at the computer typing yaoi fics, I would have made the characters get it on.

Chapter 2 : A trying day...

Like every other normal day, there was tennis practice after school which Ryoma obediently attended. So he assumed today was also going to be like any other day where things would go smoothly...They, however, did not.

Definitely not especially when Fuji-senpai kept staring at him. He didn't know why this affected him but it was disturbing to have two sharp blues eyes paying attention to one's every move.

He tried to concentrate on the match before him. It was Tezuka against Eiji. A surprising match which he was supposed to be engrossed in but...he sneaked a glance at Fuji-senpai. 'Damn, he's still looking here.' Ryoma pulled his cap further down in hopes of blocking Fuji's gaze. He was so bent on ignoring Fuji that he missed the first call by Oishi for the next match.

"Ryoma..Ryoma!"

'Wh...What!' And for the first time, all of Seigaku's tennis players and fans were able to see Ryoma get flustered. A tinge of blush appeared on his cheeks at his mistake. Most of the Ryoma Fanclub fainted and Tomoko could be heard hollering Ryoma's name. Sakuno could only blush lamely and think 'He's so cute'. With her gaze on Ryoma, she missed another person's gaze on her.

The next match was Ryoma against Kaidoh. They had played against one another before where Ryoma was the winner. However, the outcome for this match shocked everyone. Ryoma actually lost. With a final score of 4-6, Ryoma gave the sets away easily. Most of the people who were there couldn't believe their eyes. Ryoma could only stand there, unable to move. Kaidoh's face was dark. He was angry. Angry at the way Ryoma had played against him. Marching towards Ryoma, he grabbed his shirt and pulled to faces level.

"How dare you make fun of me! Did you think that I was a worthless enough player that you wouldn't have to play seriously against me!" Fuming, Kaidoh tried to control his temper but all he saw was red.

"Hn. You were just lucky today. Be happy that you actually won." With that Ryoma pushed Kaidoh hands away and landed gently on his. He placed his racket on his shoulder and walked away slowly.

"Why you!" Kaidoh pulled back his fist and was about to hit Ryoma when his arm was grabbed by someone.

"What are you doing you...?" Inui just shook his head. 'Don't pursue the matter' he seemed to be telling. Kaidoh felt his anger deflate and let his arm down.

'What were you thinking Ryoma?'

By the time practice had ended, Ryoma was already gone. Everyone took their showers, got dressed and went home. Tezuka told Oishi to go home first and reassured him that he would solve the matter soon. Oishi ,though reluctant, was pulled along by Eiji who said goodbye.

By that time, there was only Tezuka and Fuji left at the lockers.

"Fuji."

Fuji continued packing his bag.

"Fuji." This time the voice was stronger.

With a sigh, Fuji finally looked up at Tezuka. He, with his sharp piercing gaze, managed to even give ice cold Tezuka a shiver but he endured it and continued.

"I know what you're doing and I want you to stop it. He doesn't need this distraction. He needs to be strong for Seigaku and what you're doing is preventing him from being that."

Fuji however, Tezuka knew what he was doing.

Finally, " I'm in love with him, Tezuka. I really want this to work. I know it might seem a little too hurried to have him accept me, but you know what happened last time. What happened to HER. I don't want it to happen again." Fuji's reply was soft.

Sighing, Tezuka let his guard down. He let his shoulders droop slightly and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Only Fuji was allowed to see this other side of him.

"That was not your fault Fuji. You can't help it if the relationship couldn't be salvaged. It was impossible for the both of you anyway. Forget her, Fuji. Move on."

"Thats what I'm trying to do!" Fuji suddenly shouted. He let his true self out ." You must be thinking that I'm making a big mistake, right? Well, you're wrong. I love Ryoma with all of my heart and you can't do anything to stop it!" With that, He grabbed his bag and proceeeded towards the door. He opened it angrily and came face to face with Ryoma.

A/N: I hate cliffies! So I'm not going to make you guys go through it now...not yet anyway ;)

Ryoma was obviously shocked. He stood there, with his head tilted and looked straight at Fuji with widened eyes.

'Why is Ryoma still in school! I thought he went home earlier on!' Fuji couldn't move.

"Ryoma, it's not what you're thinking..." Tezuka trailed off.

"What WAS I thinking? What do you think? Hn." With that Ryoma walked off without a backward glance . Tezuka and Fuji could only look on in horror.

PoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoT

"Tadaima..." Ryoma took his shoes off and placed them in the corner.

"Okaeri , Ryoma. Go and take a bath and come back down for dinner."

"Hn." Ryoma trudged slowly up the stairs and went into his room. He dropped his bag on the floor and proceeded to fall back on his bed with a thump. He stared at the ceiling and he went back to the previous conversation that he had stumbled upon on.

_'I love Ryoma with all of my heart and you can't do anything to stop it!' _

What WAS he thinking when he heard it? He couldn't remember himself. Karupin who had been sleeping beforehand, woke up when it felt a hand stroking it --him. Finding that it was his master, he meowed and moved towards him gracefully. As Ryoma continued sroking the cat, he felt comfortable and started to fall asleep...

"Where's Ryoma? It's dinner time already."

"Let the shounen have some time to sleep. He must be tired from all his practice." His wife was shocked. When was her husband this understanding?

"Hey, I'm not that bad alright!" Nanjiroh said indignantly.

She smiled sweetly and kissed her husband. " I know. I'll just leave some food for Ryoma to reheat later in case he wakes up and gets hungry."

With that, the family had their meal peacefully.

PoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoT

He could feel soft caresses on his arms and cheeks. The warm, sweet smelling breathe that he 'tasted' was close upon his lips. He opened his eyes to find himself in the dark. His hands could feel the smooth silk sheets that were beneath his obviously nude body and he reached up to his eyes only to find his hand batted away gently.

One finger was sliding down his cheek, a barely known presence until it reached his lips where it pressed gently, as though begging for entrance.He opened his mouth slightly to let the digit in. It tasted of strawberries as he let his tongue touch it hesitantly. It was such a sweet, irressistable taste that he couldn't stop himself from sucking the finger.

Suddenly, it pulled out only to be replaced by a mouth. Soft, pliable lips that plundered his mouth with a tongue that seemed to be mapping it out, over his teeth, everywhere. It was such an amazing feeling that he couldn't help but respond to it. As they were kissing, he soon found out where the previous finger had went to. It made a blazing trail down his chest to his navel where it slowly circled it.

He was teasing him! Ryoma whimpered, wanting the person to go lower...lower where he needed it the most. The person chuckled but it did not make his finger go lower. In fact the person made the digit go up towards his right nipple and touched it. The mouth left his and went to his nipple to blow on it. Oh the agonising pleasure! It bit and sucked on it gently making Ryoma's arousal increase tremendously. He moaned and gripped the soft hair of his pleasurer none too gently.

"Please...", he begged. "I don't think I can last much longer..." The person released his nipple and made soft kisses downwards...'Just a little bit more...'

All of a sudden, the person stopped. Ryoma was horrified. Was the person going to stop? Bright light penetrated his vision as his blindfold was taken off.

Blue eyes...

Ryoma woke up.

"What the hell was that!" He looked down and found an even bigger problem. 'I need a cold shower.'

A/N: Hey everyone! Guess what, its 3.45 am now and I have just finished writing the 2nd chapter in 2 hours. This is called power energy rom the reviewers! Woah! damn tired right now. I hope that you guys were satisfied and ok...maybe the dream sequence wasn't all that great and ya..thats all...Its more words than the first chapter though...Lolz. Constructive criticism welcomed...Gomen if characters are too OOC again...Oh and ya, should I make someone pair up with Sakuno? U ppl can give me suggestions if any of you want to :) N sorry for the slow update XD

Oops, I forgot to add the glossary for the previous chapter!

Anata - you

kawaii - cute

tadaima - I'm home

Okaeri - welcome back

Now, to thank my wonderful reviewers!

TheKoryu - Thx babe for being my first reviewer and for being my Beta. I really, really appreciate it and am glad that you enjoyed the story. You rox, girl!

RuByMoOn17 - I like it! Short and sweet :) yes FujiRyo rulz!

ochibisatori - You're the best! I'm happy that you love it and I hope I can continue reaching up to your expactations ;) For Sakuno, I'll try and do something :)

Jase Shadowstar - Yes, I WILL continue but I'll tell you the truth...none of the chapters are planned so I hope they can remain interesting XD


End file.
